


Confined Spaces

by Totoffle



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoffle/pseuds/Totoffle
Summary: Even though they're together right now, it's not enough; he wants more than a quick snog in a dusty old cupboard, he wants everything to be special like it used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically sex in a cupboard. There's not much more to say than that! I wrote it a long, long time ago, way back in 2012, and I quite like it... So here it is. Only five years later! I've done my best with it, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/VUnODptbZfk), which essentially made three (very) long years of Gary on XF worth it (and may or may not have caused me to squee myself off the sofa) (it did).

It had been his idea.

A lot of the decisions on X Factor are made by other people, who Gary either hasn't met or only knows by some vague association. He doesn't usually mind – most of his day is spent with his acts; trying to help them as much as he can, trying to get them through to the next stage, trying to support them through the rough bits.

But when he'd been told he needed to take his mentees somewhere for a short piece for the weekend's show, he'd insisted that he got to choose where they went. When the producers agreed he'd been relieved, but quite frankly he would've ignored them anyway.

There was only one place he was taking them, and if they didn't like it, then tough.

And maybe it's a bit selfish to drag them somewhere solely to make himself happy, but hey, he's their mentor, so as far as he's concerned he's in charge.

It's been going well so far, and Gary can only think of one thing that would make it all so much better. At the very first opportunity, which has taken far too long to come up for his liking, he gets Jamie into a corner away from the others.

"D'you reckon you could entertain these guys for a minute or two? I want a quick word with Mark."

"Secret band meeting, eh?"

Gary hesitates for possibly just a split second too long before nodding.

"Something like that, yeah."

Without waiting for a reply, Gary returns to the mixing desk, takes Mark firmly by the elbow and pulls him out of the room. He heads down a corridor until they reach a door, which Gary opens and gently pushes Mark inside.

Gary had enjoyed the look on Mark's face when he'd turned up at the studio, and he loves the one he's making now, standing in a broom cupboard. When Gary closes the door behind them the light from the corridor fades away, leaving only a sliver shining underneath the door.

"Er, are we in here for a reas-"

But Gary doesn't let him finish his question, or collect his thoughts. He surges forwards and crushes their lips together, hungrily. Oh God, he's missed Mark's mouth, his tongue, his taste, just the entirety of him. He moves so they're impossibly close, Gary all but pinning Mark against the wall, keeping him still.

It's been a frustratingly long time since they last had a chance to do anything like this, what with Gary being busy on X Factor and Mark working so hard on his album. But neither of those are valid excuses to miss _this_ , not to Gary. Recently he's been very distracted whilst sitting on the judging panel, imagining Mark waiting for him in his dressing room, naked and ready to go.

But right now he's got to concentrate on not ripping Mark's clothes off, even though he wants to more than anything. He knows they can't be too much longer without arousing suspicion, and he doesn't expect Mark would want to explain why his clothes are so dishevelled after 'a quick word'. They could probably come up with something if they really had to, but it's not worth the risk.

Reluctantly they break apart for air, still caught up in one another's arms but not clinging on as desperately. Gary can hear Mark's heavy breathing in his ear, and feel his heart beating under his t-shirt.

"God, I nearly forgot how amazing you are."

"I've missed you," Mark whispers into Gary's neck. He's nuzzling like he always does, like he has done every single time they've done this since it all began, way back when. "Why haven't you come to see me recently?"

"Oh, Markie..." The guilt comes immediately, washing over Gary in a cold wave as he pulls Mark back towards him and holds him tight against his chest. "I'm sorry, love. When all this starts up my workload gets so bloody heavy and it's hard to find a minute to even think about anything else. But I should never put it before you, ever."

"I'm not asking you to give it up or anything, Gaz, I'm just being honest. I miss you."

Gary misses Mark, too. Even though they're together right now, it's not enough; he wants more than a quick snog in a dusty old cupboard, he wants everything to be special like it used to be.

"We'll do something next month, okay?" says Gary, holding Mark at arm's length so he can look him in the eye and show him how serious he is. "When all this shit has died down a bit and I've got some free time, it'll be me and you for a whole day. Or two days. A week. Whatever you want, we'll do it."

"I'd like that."

Mark slips a hand around to Gary's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This time it's Mark who takes the lead, gently sliding his tongue into Gary's mouth, running it over his lips and teeth, making Gary shiver with delight. Whenever they do this, he can never quite believe it's actually happening, that Mark isn't some figment of an overactive imagination. But it is real, and he has to pay attention because he doesn't want to miss a single second, especially as they're against the clock.

Slowly, Gary lets his own hand wander, slipping his fingers down Mark's chest and onto his belly, before running over the bulge in his trousers. Mark shudders, and Gary can feel his grin. It's amazing; he'd almost forgotten how much.

Mark is hard - harder than Gary had imagined he would be actually – and scrubbing against Gary's leg with all his might. He loves when Mark is like this, when he has no control over himself, when his defences come down and he's totally vulnerable. Right now, Gary is sure he could do anything and Mark wouldn't complain.

"No," Mark whimpers into his mouth, obviously trying his best to be quiet, but not doing a very good job of it. "Don't..."

So Gary doesn't. He musters up every ounce of willpower he can find and takes his hand away like he's been asked to. When the kiss is broken properly, Gary can just about see the pained expression on Mark's face - he didn't _want_ him to stop, he was only being sensible.

And, as usual, he's the voice of reason. When Gary goes in for another kiss, Mark stops him. "We can't, Gaz," he says, and there's nothing but frustration in his voice. "Not here, not like this. And it makes it worse if we start and then can't finish, y'know?"

Gary sighs. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I can't help myself around you."

"Me neither," Mark says, stroking Gary's cheek instead. "I'd give anything for you to make love to me right now."

"Don't say things like that, Mark... It's bad enough as it is!"

Mark chuckles. "Sorry. You'd better get rid of this," he says as he slips his hand back down and gives Gary's cock a squeeze, which doesn't help matters in the slightest. "It might look a bit suspicious when we go back out there, unless you normally walk around like that."

"Only when you're around, babe."

They take a moment to smarten themselves up, doing their best in the dark. It's all going well until Gary helps Mark to adjust his waistcoat, and suddenly it's on the floor in a heap and Mark's up against the wall again, and he's not bothering to fight back.

He snakes his arms around Gary's waist and pulls him closer, moving his hands down so he can squeeze his bum, making Gary jump and automatically push his crotch harder into Mark...

They both freeze as they hear footsteps on the other side of the door, which Gary prays has been shut sufficiently.

"Guys?"

Jamie sounds as if he's close, but it's impossible to tell exactly. Gary's mind races, urgently trying to come up with an excuse for why they're in a cupboard, and he knows Mark is doing the same thing. Then they hear Jamie snort in confusion, and they can tell he's right outside the door. Mark tightens his grip on Gary, digging his fingertips into the small of his back, causing quite a lot of pain.

"I don't know where they've got to. Probably reminiscing like the old gits they are, but I'm sure they won't be too much longer..."

And then Jamie is walking away, back to the studio and away from their tryst. They've been lucky, more so than usual, and it's brought things down to earth with an unpleasant bump.

Gary removes himself from Mark and rubs his forehead.

"Shit."

"Yeah." Mark crouches down to retrieve his waistcoat. As he puts it back on, there's a disappointed little stab in Gary's heart, although it's absolutely the right thing to do. "That could've been bad."

"Really bad. We need to be more careful."

"Much more."

For the first time in the nearly two decades they've been doing this, an unbearably awkward silence descends. Gary bites his bottom lip as he waits for Mark to finish dressing himself, and then they stare at one another for a good few seconds.

"I don't want it to be like this."

"Oh Markie," Gary says to somewhere over Mark's shoulder, anything to avoid meeting his gaze. "Neither do I."

"Yeah, I know." Mark looks right at him, his eyes boring straight into Gary's heart, even in the gloom. "But you have to work and I have to work, and we can't let anybody know because it'll be all over the papers and then everything will be about us and not about the music..."

Gary winces at hearing his own words come out of Mark's mouth. They hurt, and he has a crushing realisation of how they must've sounded when he'd said them the last time they'd found themselves in a similar situation (not in a cupboard, though).

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Mark adds, and despite everything this makes Gary happy. Mark would never hurt him, not on purpose. He wouldn't hurt anybody, but especially not him. Knowing the nicest bloke in the world reserves his extra niceness for _him_ has always felt special. "But I miss you. When we first started this, I didn't realise it'd be so hard to be away from you, that's all. You're always so busy and I think that's great, but it's... it's difficult sometimes."

"I'm so sorry, I..." Gary can't think of anything else he can say to make it better. He loves his work and hates being idle, but more than that he loves Mark and hates thinking of him being upset because of it. "I'll cancel some stuff," he says, quickly. "Move some things around, make some time so we can be together properly."

"No, Gaz, that's not... that's not what I want."

"I'd do anything for you, Markie. You know that, don't you?"

Mark shrugs, which isn't much of an answer. "I don't want you to cancel stuff and not do what you want. I know how you feel about working, I know it drives you mental when you're not doing anything productive."

"But when it comes to _you_..."

"I know. I do, honestly, and I'm not being difficult on purpose. I couldn't live with myself if I thought you were settling on being with me instead of doing what you wa-"

Gary cuts him off in the only way he can think. He's got him against the wall for a third time, and he's not planning on giving up.

"When will you understand," he mutters, going for Mark's belt with one hand as he uses the other to keep him still, "that you're the most important thing in my life?" He undoes the buckle and pushes his trousers down to his ankles. "What do I have to do to prove it to you, eh?"

He doesn't give Mark the chance to answer, going back to crushing their lips together as his fingers snake down to Mark's crotch. Mark startles, but if the damp patch on his underwear is anything to go by, Gary reckons he's enjoying the situation.

Gary draws away and wishes, not for the first time in the last ten minutes, that there was a light in the cupboard, just so he could see the look on Mark's face and how pink his lips are.

"I love you," he says, needy and breathless. "And I want you, right here and right now."

Mark doesn't object, opting instead to nod and scrub up against him a little bit more.

Over the years, Gary has perfected the art of doing two things at once – in this case getting his own trousers down and holding Mark in place at the same time. He manages it without a huge struggle, although everything seems to take triple the time it normally does. It doesn't help that Mark has his chin on Gary's shoulder and is moaning wantonly into his neck, knowing full well what that'll do.

"Fuck me," he whispers, sweet and innocent and oh so filthy. "I really, really need you to fuck me."

"And I," Gary nips at Mark's ear, "really, really need to fuck you."

Although they can do without lube these days, Gary likes to be sure, which is why he'd secured a small tube in his pocket before leaving the house that morning. He loves fucking Mark, and he loves fucking him hard and fast, but he loves Mark most of all, and hurting him isn't something he could ever live with.

Plus, they both enjoy the preparation.

It isn't long before Gary is slipping one finger inside Mark, and then two, slowly moving them in and out, getting deeper and deeper until Mark is melting against him, muttering desperate pleas into his shoulder.

Gary takes pity and replaces his fingers with his cock, sliding inside Mark in one easy movement, groaning as quietly as he can, revelling in how tight and hot Mark is, like always.

"Yes," Mark says, with a shudder. "That's it... Fuck me, Gaz."

Gary is only too happy to oblige, starting off gently, not wanting to hurt Mark or to draw unwanted attention to them. He knows Mark wants it hard, but he can't take the risk of making him cry out, no matter how gorgeous it sounds. He also knows he won't be able to stop himself if Mark begs for it.

"Please, Gaz."

And there it is, that's all it takes. Gary braces himself against the wall with one arm and holds Mark still with the other, thrusting as hard as he can in their rather awkward position.

"Please..."

They both know full well that the more Mark begs, the more Mark gets. Gary can never bring himself to refuse, not when Mark is so eager. As much as he wants to keep himself under control for as long as possible, Gary knows he won't be able to, and with every hushed plea he quickens his pace, until he's absolutely exhausted and has to stop to catch his breath.

They both stand and pant for a second, trying to keep quiet. Mark is sweating, Gary is worse, and he has no idea how they're going to explain that, or their absence, when they do eventually go back. Still, he doesn't _really_ care, not when he's got Mark like this, exactly where he loves him.

"More," Mark says, his voice low and husky, in that way that Gary can't ever resist.

He starts all over again, changing the angle slightly and making Mark yelp in surprise. Quick as a flash, Gary clamps a hand over his mouth to stop him from being overheard, and because it's quite a nice thing to do, as well.

Mark mumbles something into his palm, and Gary lifts it slightly so he can hear. "Thanks," he says.

"No problem." And his hand goes firmly back in place, not caring if Mark has to bite him when the moment arrives, so long as it keeps him quiet. "I do love you, Markie," he says. "More than anything. And I love this..."

No longer bracing himself, Gary has to work even harder to try and keep them both upright. It's difficult, especially when he thrusts even faster and Mark starts making the most beautiful noises, making his knees weak. But they've had plenty of practice with this sort of thing. Clandestine meetings in small spaces had been very common during the early days of the band, when they were young and fit and needed to have sex every twenty minutes or so.

Mark is murmuring again, but Gary doesn't need to move his hand. There's no point - from the way Mark has gone limp in his arms, Gary can tell he's too far gone for proper sentences.

It doesn't take long before they're both getting close, and Mark reaches down between them and grasps his cock, rubbing it up against Gary's stomach and moaning loudly into his hand. Gary wants nothing more than to hear what he's saying, but he has to keep them both under as much control as he can.

He'll just have to wait for the next opportunity to hear him.

Mark comes without warning, sinking his teeth into Gary's flesh in an effort to stay silent. It hurts but Gary doesn't pull away. Instead he focuses on Mark, holding him steady and continuing to move inside him, trying to make it as good as possible.

They'll worry about the stains later.

When he's sure Mark has calmed down enough to be trusted, Gary pulls his hand away, replacing it with his mouth for a quick kiss. Mark's forehead is warm against his own.

"Love you," Mark whispers. "I didn't want to wait until next month."

"I know you didn't," Gary says, halting his hips for a moment to give Mark time to recover. "I don't either."

He can sense Mark's small smile, he doesn't need to see it to know it's there. It fades quickly, and he can sense that, too.

"Don't make me wait like that again, Gaz," Mark says, a slight crack in his voice. "I can't... I can't do it again."

Gary slides his arms around Mark's waist, pulling him close. "You'll never have to wait for me again, I promise."

They kiss, gentle at first, but becoming deeper and more urgent as Gary's cock reminds him he still hasn't come, yet. He begins to move again, and this time Mark is concentrating fully on him.

"Come for me, Gaz," he says, resting his chin on Gary's shoulder again. "I want you to feel as good as I do."

Gary tries his best to fight it, but in the end he can't, and he does as Mark says, one final thrust before he's gone. He squeezes his eyes shut and grips Mark's hips, forcing himself from crying out. He wants to. He wants to shout Mark's name, shout how much he loves him, but he's not allowed to, not today.

In the end, a quiet "oh fuck," is all he can manage, his lips seeking Mark's in the dark, the pair of them breathing heavily and probably far too loudly. Gary lets go of Mark's waist and finds his hand, squeezing it in lieu of actual conversation.

They stand together, both of them past the point of caring that they're in a cupboard and really have taken far too long, trying to remember why on earth they restrict themselves like this. Maybe it's down to the scrambled state of his brain, but Gary can't think of one good reason. He buries his nose into the top of Mark's head, wanting to inhale as much of him as he possibly can before they have to separate.

But eventually they have to go through the painful business of untangling themselves, no matter that they both wish they could stay there forever. Gary pulls backwards as gently as he can, his heart sinking as he leaves Mark's body. There's absolutely no way he's going to be able to wait to do _that_ again. Today has changed things in ways he could never have imagined.

"Hey," Mark says as he buttons his waistcoat for the second time. "Shall we tell the boys about us?"

"Oh, er..." Gary scratches his head as he waits for Mark to finish dressing, trying to come up with something slightly more sophisticated. "Maybe. D'you think they'd be okay with it?"

Mark shrugs. "I don't care if they aren't. I don't want to hide it any more, and telling them would be something, at least."

Gary thinks about it for not very long at all, and then smiles. "If you want to, Markie, then that's what we'll do."

Giving Gary's bum a quick squeeze as he passes, Mark goes to open the door, stopping and turning around before he does.

"You go out first," he says. "Tell 'em I went for a ciggie or something." The slice of light through the crack illuminates his face, and he's grinning. "I'm not sure I want _everyone_ to know just yet."

Nodding, Gary steps up next to him, planting one last kiss to his forehead.

"Our little secret," he says, before going back out to join the others.


End file.
